


Who Put The Glasses On The Highest Shelf?

by MoparFlavor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Formula One, I'm Sorry, M/M, Random & Short, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoparFlavor/pseuds/MoparFlavor
Summary: Alain is facing the struggles of being short head on, and Emerson is trying his hardest to make his husband feel better.
Relationships: Alain Prost/Emerson Fittipaldi
Kudos: 6





	Who Put The Glasses On The Highest Shelf?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. I'm not sure how people are gonna take Emmo x Alain, but it's what I ship. Hope you like!

“Who put the glasses on the highest shelf?” 

Emerson walked into the kitchen to see his husband’s arm outstretched to grab a wine glass, but it was out of his reach. Emerson thought, I put the wine glasses a bit too high up, and he watched Alain climb up on the counter and grab a glass. He turned around and saw him. Seeing that cheeky smile on his face made the shorter man blush a tiny bit. 

“Oh. Hi, honey.”, spoke Alain. He slowly got down from the counter and put the glass down, heading over to the fridge. Emerson stared at him, wondering what exactly he was doing. Alain pulled out a bottle of wine and poured some into the glass.

Emerson watched him and asked, “Are you okay? You don’t day drink, right?” Alain chuckled and looked him in the eyes. “No,” he said, “I’m just facing the issues of being short as hell.” He put the wine back and grabbed the glass, immediately taking a big sip. Emerson’s eyes were directed at the floor, a look of dismay on his face. He was wondering what would happen if he told him that he put them up so high. It couldn't be Nico or Sacha, they don’t use the glasses. Of course it couldn’t be the kids, so maybe Alain thought it was Victoria.

Alain walked past him and went to the living room and sat on the couch, taking another sip of his wine. Emerson followed and sat next to him, looking at his husband. They’ve been together since 1979 and married since 2000. They’ve been together for forty years, he couldn’t possibly get mad at him for putting the wine glasses up too high. But Alain was always sensitive about his height. He had to address this carefully.

“Alain?”, he asked. His husband turned his gaze from the television to Emerson.

He stared at him. “What is it?”, Alain questioned. He took a deep breath and spoke up.

“I put the glasses on the high shelf.”

It was silent as Alain watched Emerson, his face probably asking what on earth he just said. “Excuse me?”, said the smaller man. Emerson repeated, “I put the wine glasses on the high shelf. I thought you would ask me to grab one for you like usual.”

Alain put the glass down and stared at him, eyes locked onto each other. He moved closer to him, a smirk popping up on Emerson’s face. They were both wondering what was about to happen.

Alain just started laughing as Emerson watched him, confused. Alain wiped his eyes and looked up at Emerson, a delicate smile on his face.

“I thought Victoria did it, but it was you, apparently.”, he said, the smile still on his face. Emerson sighed and spoke up, “I thought you were angry at me for a second.”

They looked at each other. “Oh, I’m angry,” he started, “and now you’re in trouble.”

Alain gently smacked his husband’s arm, getting a chuckle from the old man. “Is that all you’ve got?”, asked Emerson. Alain smacked his arm a bit harder. 

Emerson wrapped his arms around Alain, pulling him into him, holding him close. He leaned back to lay on the couch, Alain on top of him. The smaller man rested his head on his husband’s chest, closing his eyes and smiling. Emerson kissed the top of his head softly. Alain looked up at him and moved up a bit. They brought their lips together and kissed softly. They smiled at each other.

“I love you.”, spoke Emerson.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
